


Rarepair March

by Blikdelie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, ML Rarepair March, felinette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 16,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blikdelie/pseuds/Blikdelie
Summary: The cross-posted series of drabbles dedicated to ML Rarepair March. Mostly Felinette. Felinette and Adridgette (Bridrien?) drabbles go in the right order (if it's not marked otherwise) and are written in @edorazzi's Twin AU (tumblr).Other drabbles are written for Max/Alix and Kim/Alya.The stories for each pairing are placed in the line from platonic to lovers. But each one can be read as a standalone piece.------Cross posted onmy tumblr.





	1. Day 1. Confession. Kim/Alya

“I want to confess,” Kim stated. “You are making me sick.”

“The same goes for you,” Alya retorted, poking around in the keyhole.

“Why did you even have to be there?” the boy whined. “We were thrown into this room because you pissed off Ladybug, and I have no idea when we could get out. And I was going to confess to Chloé today!”

The girl raised an eyebrow sceptically, turning to look at him. “Again?”

Kim puffed out his chest.

“Why not? It's been a year since I last tried, her feelings might have changed.”

Alya was giving him an amused stare. The boy faltered.

“Well, since Adrien is dating Marinette now, he's out of commission, and I could actually get a chance,” he mumbled.

The girl snickered, shaking her head and returned her attention to the keyhole again.

“What are you even doing there?” Kim asked solemnly.

“Trying to unlock this door to let both of us out,” she shrugged.

The boy narrowed his eyes.

“Do you even know how to do it?”

“Excused me!” the girl exclaimed, glaring at him. “I've unlocked more doors in my life than you… um… than all of the homeworks you have actually prepared yourself!”

“Ouch,” he flinched, “rude.”

Alya huffed and went back to work.

After a while he finally risked to talk again.

“Why do you even know how to do it?”

“Well, when you end up locked in a panther's cage with a guy you barely know with the risk that the panther will miraculously return any moment and no way out, you learn things.”

The boy hummed.

“Wait! That was that case with the panther! You and Nino got together after that!”

The girl pursed her lips.

“Yeah, me did.”

Kim blinked at her reaction, and then remembered that she had broken up with Nino a month or so before. Wow, he really needed to pay more attention to his surroundings.

“Sorry,” he muttered.

“Don't mention it,” she murmured, sticking out her tongue in concentration. “Aaand, done!”

She made the “ta da” motion and rose up.

“You can go find Chloé now, and I can go find that akuma to get at least some footage before it's defeated.”

“Yeah,” the tall boy uttered awkwardly, “I'll go now.”

The red haired girl picked up her bag and stopped by the door, trying to specify, where the sounds of the battle were coming from.

“I still don't get it,” she pried thoughtfully, looking over her shoulder. “Why did you choose a girl who is so out of your reach.”

At that moment an especially loud crash came from their left.

“Gotta go bye!” she bid, running off.

“Yeah,” Kim muttered, watching her retreating form, “I don't get it either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted on tumblr  
> https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/171430736738/rarepair-march-day-1-confession-i-want-to


	2. Day 2. Cuddling. Bridgette/Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took edorazzi's Twin AU as a basis.  
> Shortly, Marinette and Bridgette are cousins, both act for Ladybug in turn. Adrien and Felix are twins. They shift turns of being Chat Noir. Adrien is Chat Jour (acts in daylight) Felix is Chat Nuit (comes out at night).  
> Basically, that's all you need to know, but you can look through edorazzi's blog http://edorazzi.tumblr.com  
> under the tag of #twin AU  
> Her art is incredible, and I really enjoy it too much! :))

Bridgette was staring at the closed door in front of her. The door that separated her from Felix and (for some reason) Marinette.

Her cousin was just as shocked, when the tall blond dragged her in the room with him, declaring that out of three of them, she annoyed him the least. So, this left her and Adrien with no choice but to take the other room.

Bridgette heard approaching footsteps.

“Hey, I have bad news,” Adrien bid apologetically. “One of the beds is broken.”

Perfect. Just perfect.

The girl sighed and turned around, going to their own hotel room.

She heard Adrien close the door behind them and come to sit beside her in a chair.

The room only had two beds (one of which was apparently broken), two plastic chairs, a table, a tray with two dirty glasses, a shelf, hanging on a wall with no evident purpose, and a TV set, which showed them blurry images with no sound.

So much for being called “luxury”.

“Whose idea even was it to come all the way here?” the girl grumbled.

Adrien simply shrugged.

“Alya, as always. She thinks we could find some traces on the history of Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

Bridgette rolled her eyes. That was their Alya. She would go through half a country, to the most abandoned corners of Europe, book rooms in a hotel, which hadn't seen any tourists for over a century. Just to find some elusive information on previous Ladybugs and/or Chat Noirs to come closer to discovering their identities. AND drag both Ladybugs with her.

It would be hilarious if she had brought both Chat Jour and Chat Nuit as well.

Adrien shuffled awkwardly.

“Well, guess, I'll be sleeping on the floor.”

Bridgette squinted at him thoughtfully, a sly smirk spreading over her lips.

Alya was sharing her room with Nino. Marinette was sharing a room with Felix.

And as much as she hated to admit it, there was actually one really great thing about Adrien.

According to Nino, he was a cuddler. And Bridgette loved cuddles. So she might as well make some use of the situation.

“No way,” she breathed. “We're going to sleep together on that bed.”

Adrien tensed.

“Um… you know, I have a problem with sleeping, actually. I cuddle at night without being aware of it. So… I think, that would be rather awkward… this may be a bad idea.”

Bridgette shook her head in amusement. She was somehow beginning to understand Marinette's crush on this sweet cinnamon roll. He was just adorable.

“Oh, I know, sweetie,” she purred. “That won't be a problem, really. I love cuddling.”

And to prove her point, she winked.

Adrien gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted on tumblr  
> https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/171443435588/rarepair-march-day-2-cuddling-okay-i-was


	3. Day 3. Kwami swap. Max/Alix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug!Max and Black Cat!Alix

“This would be a very irrational use of a spoon,” Red Beetle muttered, the spotted object in hand. He rearranged his glasses and considered the scene once more.

His pink haired partner landed beside him, slightly out of breath.

“Hey, megabrain,” she pried. “Are you done yet?”

The boy exhaled.

“Yeah, I have figured what to do with this object,” he nodded to the spotted spoon in his hands, “about two minutes ago. But the probability of a failure didn't satisfy me, so I upgraded the plan a little, reducing it down to 15%. Which is not ideal, but if I spend some more time working on the plan, I'll detransform, and that will be even worse.”

Bastet rolled her eyes.

“If you keep talking, you'll still lose it. Come on, I'll distract the akuma. Where should I lead it?”

“Over there,” the Red Beetle pointed. “And, Bastet?” The girl turned to him questioningly. “Be careful.”

The feline hero smirked at him and took off, skating on her top speed.

The Red Beetle considered the scene again, then sighed in defeat and jumped into action. He had less than two minutes left.

Max let out a long sigh.

It wasn't the first time he had to recharge before purifying the akuma, but it was still embarrassing.

He knew he was too slow to make quick decisions, and that five minute limit after activating the Lucky Charm was just killing him.

Well, at least he was lucky enough to have Bastet. She was fast and graceful. And always ready to help him when he wasn't doing good enough.

Max let out another sigh.

“What's wrong, megabrain?” came brisky voice from behind him.

Max jumped and twirled around, getting ready to fight. Only to find his pink-haired classmate.

“Oh, Alix, hi,” he said, relaxing.

The girl smirked.

“Do my eyes deceive me or were you going to fight with me?” She put a hand on her hip, roller skates thrown over her shoulder.

Max let out an unnatural laugh.

“What? Fight? Me? This it's very, very improbable.”

Alix shook her head in amusement.

“Okay, if you say so. So, what's eating you?”

For some reason Max felt the urge to tell her his worries. Without calculating the risks or possibilities.

“I was just thinking…” he started. “I saw yesterday's battle on TV. And I was shocked how slow the Red Beetle was. If not for his partner, Hawkmoth would have already gotten his miraculous, and he would still be calculating the chances of it.” He sighed. “It sometimes seems that Bastet would be better without him.”

Alix’s expression turned stern.

“The Red Beetle is an exceptional hero, just so you know,” she stated. “He always thinks what would be better for the team, and does everything he can to reach the goal. He is slow, yes, but to counter that, he never, I'll repeat, never makes mistakes. He's definitely my favorite hero out of the duo.”

“Oh… Okay.” Max managed to say, looking absolutely dumbfounded.

“I have to go now,” the girl bid. “Take care, megabrain.”

And she was off, leaving Max standing slack-jawed in the middle of the park, soft blush slowly creeping up his neck.

“Are you okay, Max?” asked the red kwami, flying up from his bag. “Did something happen?”

Max slowly shook his head.

“No, it's okay. I'm just thinking, that the probability that there are two different exceptional girls in Paris, both with pink hair and similar love for roller skates… is extremely… low.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted on tumblr  
> https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/171476884848/rarepair-march-day-3-kwami-swap-im-not-very


	4. Day 4. Betrayal. Kim/Alya

“Betrayal!” Alya wailed, her face constantly bumping into Kim’s back. “I trusted you, Kim! How could you do something like this?”

Kim turned the corner, his girlfriend thrown over his shoulder. With pure delight, he saw an exit just down the hall and sped up.

Now if only said girlfriend would stop squirming.

“Let me go, Kim!” she demanded threateningly. “Or else, I'm breaking up with you.”

Without slowing down, the boy glanced over his shoulder, making sure the akuma wasn’t following them.

“You can break up with me all you want, babe, after we get out of this building safe and sound,” he retorted.

The bespectacled reporter huffed, crossing her arms over Kim's shoulder.

“I was fine, you know.  You didn't have to save me.”

Kim rolled his eyes.

“Sure you were. That ice blast flying at you was nothing more than a snowball.”

He finally reached the door, threw it open and cautiously stepped outside, considering his surroundings. Making a few more steps, he closed the door behind them and exhaled.

“Well, we're fine now,” he stated, putting the fuming girl down, but not releasing her hand just in case she decides to take a run back.

“I missed the most part of the fight,” the young reporter pouted.

“Because I managed to bring you here alive and in one piece,” the boy replied with a tender smile, drawing circles on the back of her hand. “Your well-being is my top priority, not ladyblog. You know that, right?”

Alya sighed in defeat.

“I know, it's just… It was really important for me to get this footage. That ladysite is overshadowing me lately. And all that thanks to their quadrocopters and high quality pictures.” She shivered.

Kim brought down his hand to gently stroke her hair.

“Just so you know, your chance to get the footage was gone the moment you threw your school bag into the akuma.”

Alya chuckled at the memory, leaning on his side and letting him swing an arm around her shoulders.

“Thank you for saving me,” she whispered. “That akuma was really scary.”

“Anytime, honey,” he smiled, kissing the top of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted on tumblr  
> https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/171513170723/rarepair-march-day-4-betrayal-written-for


	5. Day 5. Date Night. Felix/Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in edorazzi's Twin AU.  
> Description in Ch2.

“How did this even happen?” Marinette wondered aloud.

“I hope this is a rhetorical question, or else I would really doubt your mental capabilities.”

“Well, I got the basics,” Marinette objected. “But I didn't get the main part, like why you took that bet and why you didn't ask Bridgette out.”

Felix leveled her with a Deadly Glare™ and made his way to the booked table.

 

\-----

 

Bridgette caught another desperate glance screaming “help me” thrown by Marinette her way. She giggled. No one except her could understand how perfect Felix actually was.

“So,” she pried, leaning on her elbows, “how did we get into this situation? And in case you are going to say that you've already explained it, I didn't listen. I was too busy ogling Felix.”

Bridgette wiggled her eyebrows, winking at him.

Adrien sighed, opening the menu.

“Well, we lost a bet.”

“What bet?” Bridgette interrupted.

“A dancing bet,” Adrien sighed. As if hearing his words, Felix sent a Deadly Glare™ towards him, making him gulp.

“Oh?”, Bridgette pried.

“Yeah,” Adrien sighed again. “Alya said she could beat us in dancing contest with Nino, so…”

“And you said she couldn't,” Bridgette finished. “I wonder how you talked Felix into that.”

Adrien threw his hands up in exasperation.

“I didn't! When he returned, the bet was already sealed, but he refused to dance! So we got a technical defeat!”

The girl across from him snickered.

“So you had to to take us out on two dates.”

“That's right,” the boy nodded. “But it doesn't make any sense. You're our friends, how were we supposed to take you out on romantic dates?”

Bridgette rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, sure, it's unbelievable. Shame on Alya. So. Explain this one thing. Why did I end up with you and not Felix?”

 

_ Felix turned to him, his expression sending shivers down his spine. _

_ “You started this,” he stated, “You take that crazy stalker, I take Marinette.” _

_ Adrien recalled all those times when Bridgette had asked him about Felix’s schedule and what he liked. _

_ “Um… On the other hand, maybe I should take Marinette to this date?” _

_ “Don't. You. Dare,” his twin warned, giving him the Deadly Glare™. _

_ Adrien hung his head in defeat. _

_ “Understood.” _

 

“Alya didn't specify who should take out Marinette and you, so… It was pure chance.”

Bridgette hummed in acknowledgement.

“So, what would you like to eat?” Adrien asked cheerfully.

 

\-----

 

“Why is everything so expensive?” Marinette asked in confusion.

“I'm paying, so don't mention it,” Felix retorted.

The girl eyed him warily.

“Fine. I'll have… this,” she decided that pointing out the dish would be safer than trying to actually pronounce it.

“So,” she pried, “what do you have planned for today?”

Felix considered her for a brief moment.

“A romantic dinner, a walk down the Seine and attending that fashion show in Le Grand Paris.”

Marinette gasped, “You mean…”.

Felix's face showed a hint of an amused smirk.

“Yeah, that's the one.”

The girl squealed in delight, throwing herself towards him and hugging, accidentally knocking off a glass of water.

The boy stilled, feeling mortified.

This kind of behaviour was inappropriate, especially in public. What if someone saw?

Marinette seemed to understand it herself, pulling back and trying to compose herself.

“Sorry,” she mumbled. “I wasn't thinking.”

“Yes, I figured,” the boy replied shortly, averting his eyes, slight blush on his cheeks.

Marinette fidgeted in her seat, by all means trying to contain her excitement about the upcoming fashion show.

Felix glanced at her, a hint of a smile grazing his lips.

“I like your dress, by the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/171547930598/rarepair-march-day-5-date-night-how-did-this)


	6. Day 6. Lights. Max/Alix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on writing short drabbles for the event, but they just keep getting longer. Yesterday I even had a problem putting up my piece on tumblr.  
> Anyway, enjoy. :)

“This even had nothing to do with Jesus himself,” Max grumbled, trying to stay balanced on top of a ladder in the middle of his apartment. “Why did she even need them in the first place? That's just a stupid superstition.”

A knock at the door startled him, and he almost lost his footing.

“You're early, Kim!” he shouted over his shoulder. “It's open, you can come in!”

He heard the door open and close, while trying to untangle one particularly stubborn knot.

“Hey, man, when is Alix coming? I need to finish this before her arrival somehow.”

“I'm already here,” came Alix's brisk voice. “Kim, on the other hand, is busy with his girlfriend tonight, so he won't come. I couldn't reach you on the phone, so I decided to come here and confirm the plans.”

Max turned around, clenching the ladder handle, his face mortified.

“Kim isn't coming?” he clarified.

“He isn't,” the young woman nodded. “We both tried to call you, but you were not picking up.”

Max grit his teeth.

This was beginning to look like a plan.

A plan to set him on a date with Alix.

“That bastard,” Max muttered.

Meanwhile, Alix was taking in the scene.

“By the way, what are you doing?” she asked.

Max paled. In no way he had wanted Alix to see this. He even didn't pick up his phone to finish this sooner.

“Um… taking off the Christmas lights?”

“Is this the question?”

“Err… no, no, this is a statement.”

Max squared his shoulders to look more confident.

“Okaay,” Alix drawled. “But why now?”

Max's shoulders slumped again.

“Because the winter has come to an end?”

The woman frowned in confusion, considering his state.

“You aren't doing very well.”

Max sighed in defeat.

“No, I don't. But I still want to do it myself.”

Alix narrowed her eyes at the composition.

“How did you even put them up?”

Max raised his hand to scratch his neck, but quickly caught himself, returning the hand on the ladder handle.

“I didn't,” he confessed. “I paid the service to do it, and now it really hurts to untie those bundles, and I was sure it would take less time, but here I am.” He shrugged.

“And why did you need to put them up?” Alix wondered. “You don't believe in Christmas traditions after all.”

“Because you asked if I would put them up on Christmas!” he threw his hand up in exasperation, emphasizing his own resentment and nearly losing his footing.

Alix's mouth hung open. She remembered that talk. It was a couple of months ago. They were going to spend Christmas at Max’s place, and she said something similar to “I hope, you'll have Christmas lights”. And Max confirmed that yes, he had been planning to put them up anyway.

Come to think of it, about two weeks or so ago, when she last was here, she joked about how he needed to put the lights down by the end of the winter, since that was not much left.

So he had been trying to finish the job before she came.

Alix felt a rush of affection towards this man.

If she was younger, she would probably suggest doing the work herself. Or do it herself without suggesting.

But now, seeing how this man was struggling to meet her expectations…

A warm feeling settled in her chest.

“Alright then,” she offered. “You finish here, and I'll order the food. Chinese sounds good to you?”

Max sent her a grateful glance from behind his glasses.

“Yes, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on tumblr  
> https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/171584275833/rarepair-march-day-6-lights-this-even-had


	7. Day 7. Teamwork. Alya/Kim

Alya solemnly looked out the window, where Ladybug had just arrived on the scene, and Chat Noir had been containing the akuma for the past fifteen minutes.

“So, what do you have there?” She turned to Kim with a stern expression. “It better be good, for I'm missing a fight over there.”

Her boyfriend gave her a sly grin and fished a box out of his bag.

Alya's eye twitched.

“So, it's a box.”

Kim rolled his eyes.

“Stop being sarcastic and open it.”

Alya shrugged and accepted the package. The boy was watching her in excited anticipation.

“A quadrocopter with a camera?” the young journalist squealed. “Oh my Gosh, babe! Thank you!” She rushed to Kim, giving him a fierce hug.

“Okay, now show me, how it works, I'll start recording right away!” She carefully took the robot from its box, mindful of the vanes.

“Yeah, it's fully charged, and Max taught me how to use it…” he wavered.

Alya turned to him in suspicion, “You know how to control it, don't you?”

Kim winced, quickly regaining his composure, though.

“Can I? Pfft, of course I can! A piece of cake! I just need a controller.”

“Okaay,” Alya nodded slowly, then shifted her attention towards the curious thing in her arms.

“I can finally get better footage than ladysite!” She sighed dreamily.

“And without endangering your life, too!” Kim added, fidgeting with the controller. “Now… just… Aha!”

He proudly handed the controller to his girlfriend, “See? This makes it go higher, this lower. And these make it turn. Also, if you install this, you'll see what's on the camera screen in live.”

Alya excitedly opened a window on her laptop.

“Look, Kim!” She squealed. “I can see you on the screen!”

The boy waved into the camera, watching the image of himself waving back to him.

“Now lead it to the window,” Alya ordered, her boyfriend obediently picking up the controller. “Okay, now into the street.”

“T-the st-treat?” Kim stuttered.

“Is there a problem?” the girl asked.

The boy hurriedly shook his head. “No. No problem at all.” He led the quadrocopter to the open window and into the street.

“Good,” his girlfriend praised, “now get a little closer. Yes. Capture Ladybug's face. Now Chat Noir. Good. And now the akuma. Closer. Closer. Clo… Oops.”

The akuma sent a projectile towards the robot, and the screen went blank.

Kim froze in place with slack jaw.

“Welp,” Alya declared, getting up and dusting off hey jeans. “This was a nice experience. But I still can catch the end of the fight.”

“Wait,” Kim yelped. “Um… Ah… just be careful, okay?”

Alya smiled softly at him.

“The copter will be fixed at the end of the fight, and we'll practice with it later. Deal?” Kim nodded, relaxing a bit. “And just in case you didn't catch it, I'm really grateful for your present. And for your care. Thank you.”

Alya leaned down towards her boyfriend, who was still sitting on the floor, and gently kissed his lips.

“I love you,” she murmured.

And she was off.

Kim was left staring at her retreating form, a dreamy smile on his face.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on tumblr https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/171618154228/rarepair-march-day-7-teamwork-alya-solemnly


	8. Day 8. Stuck. Marinette/Felix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in edorazzi's Twin AU (see chapter 2).

Marinette slumped against a tree, feeling exhausted. She had been baking and decorating the cupcakes until three in the morning, trying to make them perfect. She hadn't gotten much sleep, picturing, how Adrien would moan in delight, eating them. She had been trying to give the box to him the whole day.

Yet, she failed.

And now her ideas of how to make Adrien notice her were running short. She needed a break.

So, while she had exited the school with every intention of going home, she took off towards the park instead. And here she was, sitting on the ground under a tree near her school. With no idea of what to do next.

That's when she heard some shifting from above. A cat? A squirrel? The girl looked up, trying to catch a glimpse of a tiny animal, when she was met with a pair of cold grey eyes.

She let out a short screech, quickly composing herself though.

“F-felix?” she stammered. Then took a few deep breaths and continued much more smoothly. “What are you doing there? You scared me to death.”

The blond huffed, looking away.

“It's none of your business.”

“Well,” Marinette continued conversationally, ignoring his answer, “I can assume that you got up there while hiding from Bridgette.” She ignored his protesting noises again. “What I can't get is why you are still sitting in the tree. Bri has gone home half an hour ago.” The blond fell unnaturally quiet. “Unless… don't tell me…” the girl looked up again, trying to catch his eyes. “Are you stuck?”

While Felix was actively ignoring her, a sly smile spread over her lips.

“You don't know, how to get down, do you?”

“I've never climbed a tree before, is it clear?” the boy snapped.

Marinette chuckled, straightening up.

“You know what,” she drawled, “i can't get you down, but I can at least keep you company.”

Felix glanced down in bewilderment. Marinette winked at him and got a hold of the lowest bench, pulling herself up.

“What are you doing?” Felix objected. “You'll be stuck here with me.”

“Yeah,” the girl smirked, popping her head from the leaves on his level, “but I'll sit and wait for the rescue service with you.” She climbed on a bench next to Felix’s, and settled down, making herself comfortable. “You are my friend, Felix, and I wouldn't leave you  _ hanging _ in such a situation.”

Felix leveled her with a glare.

“Sorry,” the girl giggled, “couldn't resist.”

The blond huffed and rearranged himself on his own bench.

“So, what now? Should we talk or something?” he grumbled.

The girl smiled secretively.

“And now I'll feed you. You spent your lunch in the library again, didn't you?”

Marinette shuffled through her backpack and fished out the box of pastries she had so painstakingly been preparing for Adrien half of the night.

“Here,” she handed it to him. “I heard, you didn't like pastries much, but…”

“Who told you that?” The blond interrupted.

“Umm… I don't remember. Maybe, I just assumed.”

Felix picked the cake decorated in black frosting with green paw prints and took a bite.

“This one is really good,” he praised, smiling softly. “Thank you, Marinette.”

The girl flinched, her eyes growing wider, a blush on her cheeks.

“You're welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on tumblr  
> https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/171654871328/rarepair-march-day-8-stuck-marinette-slumped


	9. Day 9. Hobbies. Bridgette/Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in edorazzi's Twin AU (see chapter 2).

It was planned as a group outing. Nothing much, just six friends (one of said friends not so thrilled to go outside though). But a sudden akuma attack ruined all the plans, as always.

As soon as screaming started, Marinette rushed away, in the direction, opposite to screaming, closely followed by Bridgette. Alya, on the contrary, ran off towards the screams to get the best footage for the ladyblog. Nino took off moments later, determined to make sure Alya doesn't break her neck. In a couple of seconds the twins caught a glimpse of Bridgette, heading their way again, so Felix snatched Plagg from the air, growling something under his breath and retreated in the direction opposite from Bridgette. The girl, in turn, spotted Adrien, grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bakery, which was not far from them, reasoning that it wasn't safe to stay outside.

So, here they were, Bridgette and Adrien in a room above the bakery, left waiting for their friends with nothing to do.

“So,” Adrien drawled, “shouldn't we go look for Marinette or something?”

“She's fine,” the girl waved off. “If anything, I would be more interested in where Felix is right now.”

Bridgette directed her sharp stare towards Adrien, making him gulp.

“H-he's f-fine too!” the boy objected.

The tiny girl considered him briefly.

“Right,” she stated, “something tells me we won't be able to find him after all.” She sighed. “So, what do you want to do?”

The model wanted to eat some pastries, but he decided that it was not a polite thing to say.

“I don't know,” he trailed off. “What do you usually do when left alone?”

Bridgette’s eyes sparkled with mischief.

“Well,” she drawled, “I can show you what I do, but this will be our secret.”

Adrien nodded hesitantly, wondering if he would regret this afterwards.

In an instant Bridgette was near her bed and shifting covers, struggling to take something out from under it. Finally, with a loud “Aha!” she manager to pull out a large black box.

“Um…” Adrien wondered, joining the girl beside her bed. “So, what's this?”

Bridgette rose her head to meet his eyes.

“Spiritism,” she whispered devilishly and opened the lid.

Adrien watched in confusion as the small brunette was unpacking candles, mirrors, a spiritual desk and some more items which he couldn't identify.

“Is it okay to do this?” the boy pried.

“Oh, it's okay, pretty boy,” Bridgette grinned. “Just don't tell Marinette and there won't be any trouble.” She glanced up at him. “On the other hand, of you are scared, we can hide it back and… I don't know… go play video games?”

She raised up her brow at him expectantly.

“Are you insane?” the boy grinned excitedly. “It's the coolest thing ever! Not show me how do I conjure Bloody Mary?”

 

\------

 

Marinette met Felix at the bakery entrance, both sightly worn out and out of breath. Her parents confirmed that Adrien and Bridgette were upstairs, so the teens went right to the apartment.

When they opened the door to the girls’ shared room, they froze at the sight.

Adrien and Bridgette were sitting in the middle of the room in a circle of candles, between two mirrors and were muttering something in unison.

“Now,” Marinette stated, startling the two teens, “I will take Felix down to the bakery and treat him to some pastries. When we get back, none of this will be here, and we'll pretend that no one had seen it. Is it clear?”

The model and her cousin nodded simultaneously, and Marinette slammed the door with a huff.

Adrien sighed, helping Bridgette pack the items, when something caught his eye. He picked up a violet plush doll.

“Hey, what's this?”

Bridgette turned slightly, catching the sight of the doll.

“Oh, that's my Hawkmoth for voodoo practice. Sometimes, after especially harsh days, I poke his belly with a needle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/171688308273/rarepair-march-day-9-hobbies-welp-this-took-too)


	10. Day 10. Competitive. Bridgette/Marinette/Adrien/Felix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edorazzi's Twin AU (see chapter 2 for description).

“So,” Bridgette drawled, “do you still stick to your first preferences or is there anything else that has been haunting your mind lately?”

Marinette turned bright red.

“Wh-what do you mean?”

Bridgette turned to her with a sly smile.

“Oh, I don't know. I've noticed you spend more and more time with Felix lately. Is it by chance or for a reason?”

Her cousin pursed her lips.

“To tell the truth, I'm not sure myself. Besides, should we really be talking about this right here, in their presence?” She nodded towards the two blond boys, fighting over a red spot on the wall.

“Oh, don't worry,” Bridgette shrugged, “they hardly hear is right now.” She shifted the spot closer to the window, and the boys followed, each eager to get it first, pushing their twin away.

\------

_ Twenty minutes earlier. _

Another school project, and by pure chance the four of them ended up in the same team. They've already met a couple of times, getting different parts done, and today was their last meeting on the project, where Marinette was going to show them the final version of the presentation, designed and put together by MDC.

Marinette, Bridgette, Adrien and Felix all settled in a corner of the girls’ shared room. Marinette opened the pull-down screen (cleared of any trace of Adrien's schedule), switched on the projection machine and took a laser point to… well, point out the things she was talking about.

The first time Adrien jumped on the red spot, the girls decided that it was an accident.

The second time they tensed a little, but asked Adrien to sit back and continued the presentation.

The third time, however, it was Felix, who jumped up, trying to snatch the spot from the screen. Adrien followed closely behind, trying to push his sibling to the side and catch the dot himself.

Marinette shifted the spot to the side, and the bonds eagerly followed, yowling excitedly.

“You know,” Marinette said hesitantly, “we should probably continue without the laser point.”

“Don’t you dare!” Bridgette bid, snatching the pointer from her cousin's hand and making the dot move in circles around the floor, watching in pure delight as the two usually so composed boys chase it on all fours, both trying to get it first.

“The best. Day. Ever.” She grinned.

\------

“Who would think that they would get so competitive over a simple dot,” Marinette wondered.

Her sibling hummed, raising the red spot to the wall, slightly out of their reach. The two blonds were crouching on the floor, wiggling their butts and getting ready to make a leap.

“Hey, do you have any idea why they are behaving that way?”

“Don't know,” Bridgette replied shortly, “don't care. Just enjoying the show.”

“Yeah, the show is great indeed,” Marinette nodded thoughtfully, contemplating the boys’ butts. “Hey, shake the dot a little, they seem to be losing interest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/171716178753/rarepair-march-day-10-competitive-i-know-that


	11. Day 11. Nap Time. Felix/Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edorazzi's Twin AU (see chapter 2).  
> Yes, I know that it's the fourth drabble in this AU in a row, but we'll next get Felinette in for days.

Felix had a secret. A secret place at school, the very existence of which was unknown by any other student.

It was a supply closet, hidden in the furthest corner of school. It was closed most of the time, and he had never seen any of the workers enter it during daytime.

So, Felix decided a while ago, this now was his secret Nap Place.

When he was particularly exhausted, so that no coffee or energy drink could keep him up, he went here and took a short nap, making it easier to last until evening.

So, today he decided to skip science class and go make his own existence easier for today.

The boy let Plagg out of his pocket to open the locked door, made sure, no one was watching, slipped inside, locked the door from the inside and let out a content sigh, sliding onto the floor, his eyes already closing.

Only the floor was somehow too soft and warm to be real. Felix frowned in confusion, his hands roaming the surface, trying to understand just what it was.

“Eep!” Something hard collapsed with his stomach, and the soft something wiggled from under him, leaving him sit on the flat cold floor instead. Moments later a flashlight lit up his face, making him cover his eyes.

“Felix?” a familiar voice asked. The boy squinted his eyes and soon could make out Marinette's form.

“What are you doing here?” he grumbled, making the girl falter.

“Hey, that was my line! I was the first one here!” she objected.

“Well, I take a nap here sometimes,” the boy shrugged. “But I've never met you in this place before. How did you even get in here?”

Marinette froze.

“Um… I… it wasn't locked, yes! So I could get in here without problem!” She contemplated him for a moment, narrowing her eyes. “What's more important, how did you get in? I'm more than sure I locked the door properly.”

It was Felix’s turn to falter.

“I… I... have a spare key,” he lied.

“Oh,” the girl blinked. “Good for you.”

They sat in an awkward silence for two minutes, before Marinette spoke again.

“So, are you still sleepy?”

Felix considered her words for a second, then shook his head.

“Tired, yes, but I'm not sure I can sleep anymore.”

The girl nodded thoughtfully.

“Wanna go buy a coffee?”

The blond glanced down at her, “Triple shot?”

Marinette grinned, getting up.

“Absolutely.”

“I'll be in charge of energy drinks then,” he smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on tumblr https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/171755227288/rarepair-march-day-11-nap-time-felix-had-a


	12. Day 12. First kiss. Max/Alix

Max leaned in, opening his mouth, his tongue popping out and moving in circles.

“You must be kidding me!” Alix snapped. “The mood is completely ruined now, good job!”

Max faltered, hiding his tongue and averting his eyes.

“It's… um…” he wavered. “I've never kissed anyone before. I've watched a couple of movies, and have made a list sorted from most to least popular ways of kissing. But it seems, you like neither, so…”

Alix blinked.

“Wait, you've never kissed anyone? What about that girl from the science class last year? Aurore, was it?”

Max frowned in confusion, then his eyes shot open, realisation dawning on him.

“Oh, Aurore!.. uh... I made her up.”

“You what?”

“Well,” the boy mumbled, “Kim was always talking about those multiple beauties he's been dating, kissing and… well… I got jealous, maybe.”

The girl sighed, shaking her head.

“So, how many movies have you watched?”

“Seventy six,” Max replied. “I didn't want to come to our date unprepared,” he explained.

Alix facepalmed.

“Okay, clever boy. I'll teach you the basics.” She took a breath. “Basically, you need to touch your lips to your partner's. Nothing more. Anything above is over the top right now.”

“What about?..” Max made a movement with his tongue.

“No. Nope. Not.” Alix retorted. “Definitely not during your first kiss.” Her expression softened a little. “But you can try when you feel comfortable enough with it.”

Max nodded, reaching for his bag.

“You don't need to write it down!” Alix snapped again.

“Sorry,” the boy mumbled.

“Well, wanna try?”

The girl smirked, watching as her boyfriend's face turned even darker with blush.

“What, now?” Max squealed.

Alix rolled her eyes, leaned down and kissed Max on the lips.

The boy was left motionless.

“Well,” the girl pried, “do you understand now?”

“Sorry,” Max whispered, a goofy grin spreading over his face, “I guess I didn't quite get it. Could you repeat the last part, please?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on tumblr https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/171786230423/rarepair-march-day-12-first-kiss-max-leaned-in


	13. Day 13. I thought I lost you. Kim/Alya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was up to some angst. But not too much. :3

“Alya!”

The scream reverberated in her ears while she was falling from the roof.

Shock. Disbelief. Hurt. Heartbreak.

Kim surely was feeling it all.

Alya closed her eyes, getting ready for the impact. But instead of meeting the hard ground, she was encircled with two strong arms. She felt her fall slow down, and then she was going up again.

Her eyes shot open, and she saw the quickly approaching rooftop.

Alya's mind was still replaying the scene. How she pushed Ladybug away from the blow, and was thrown from the roof instead. On the hindsight, that was stupid. Ladybug would be okay even if she fell down, she had a yo-yo with her, Alya on the other hand…

“Kim, get your butt over here!” came Ladybug's scream. It snapped Alya from the shock.

Chat Noir carefully lowered her onto the rooftop.

“What the hell is going on here, Bugaboo?” he pried.

Ladybug turned to him helplessly.

“You should have arrived earlier, Kitty.” Her eyes settled on Alya. “Oh, thank God!” she breathed. Then turned to another side of the roof, cupped her hands over her mouth and yelled, “Kim! Alya is fine! Chat caught her! Get over here and leave the akuma to us!”

A moment later the victim itself emerged from behind a chimney, moving backwards and continuing blowing hits into someone, still hidden from sight.

In a swift motion, Chat Noir was near the victim, plucking the akumatized object from it's hair and passing it to Ladybug, who hurriedly released the butterfly.

A moment later Kim appeared from behind a chimney, holding an extinguisher in one hand and a shovel in the other.

As the ladybugs flew past him, his eyes settled on the ladyblogger. He rushed towards her and scooped her up.

“You never, ever, do this again, you hear me?” he breathed.

Alya blinked in bewilderment.

“What did you do, Kim?” she wondered.

“Oh, I just had to kick the akuma's butt,” he replied casually.

Alya leaned back to look at him properly.

“You what? Did you realise how dangerous that was? He could have…”

“I thought I lost you!” the boy interrupted. “Not that I actually cared what could have happened with me!”

The girl took a moment to take him in. His hair was disheveled, and he was breathing heavily. She couldn't even imagine, how hard it had been for him.

“You are such a sap,” she whispered, hugging him.

“Ah, but I'm your sap,” he replied, smiling happily.

“What am I doing here?” came the confused voice.

Kim released his girlfriend to glare at the victim.

“You don't have the right to talk here, mister. You nearly killed my girlfriend!”

“Hey, that's not his fault!” Ladybug interjected. “That's all Hawkmoth!”

“Yeah, I know,” Kim growled. “When you finally find him, take me with you so I can kick his butt as well.”

“And me, so I can record it,” Alya added.

Her boyfriend turned to her, narrowing his eyes.

“We'll talk about it later. As for now… You are grounded.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on tumblr https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/171818696148/rarepair-march-day-13-i-thought-i-lost-you


	14. Day 14. BrOTP. Bridgette/Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edorazzi's Twin AU (see chapter 2).  
> For some reason, I can't just go and write a bunch of absolutely unconnected drabbles. My brain demands a plot. So, this chapter is a plot. Please, enjoy.

“Bridgette! Bridgette!” Adrien was pursuing the cousins, excitedly calling out.

The girl in question stopped, her action mirrored by her cousin. Adrien stopped in front of the girls, panting.

“Bridgette,” he repeated, straightening up, “it was your birthday last week, and I didn't have a chance to give you the present.”

The girl's eyes opened wide, a slight blush on her cheeks.

“But you were out of country, you didn't need to…”

“But I wanted to,” Adrien interrupted, putting a firm but gentle hand on her shoulder, looking down at her tenderly.

He put a hand into his pocket and took out a small jewelry box. The both girls’ eyes widened simultaneously at the sight. Adrien took Bridgette's right hand in his, gently uncurled her fingers and put the box into her palm. Slowly, trying not to break a spell, the girl brought her left hand up, opening the lid.

“A friendship bracelet,” she stated.

“Yes,” the boy interjected excitedly, “I made it myself! I gave a similar one to Marinette on her previous birthday. It symbolizes that we will be friends forever!”

Bridgette's eye twitched, and she could almost hear Marinette's internal giggles.

“Thank you, Adrien!” she said warmly. “I will treasure it!”

\------

Bridgette couldn't hear her own thoughts behind howls of laughter.

“He,”Alya gasped, “he friendzoned you forever!”

“Ah, that box looked so real!” Marinette whimpered.

“Stop laughing, will you?” Bridgette objected. “That's not funny.”

“Oh, that's SO funny, you can't even imagine!” Alya retorted. “That Sunshine had friendzoned my girl over there so many times, I even lost count, until she finally gave up on him!” She rubbed her chin. “But in your case it's even good.”

“How?” Bridgette frowned.

“At least my BrOTP will go sailing!” she grinned.

Marinette rolled her eyes, “Alya has a lot of ships to sail. Adrienette and Felidgette were in the list. However, I got tired to always try to make that Sunshine Child notice me, and…”

“Betrayed my OTP,” Alya finished, then turned to Bridgette. “You too, by the way.”

“It's rather hard to pursue the boy who tends to hide from you in trees,” Bridgette sighed.

“Well,” Alya shrugged, “this won't be easier with Adrien. No matter what you do, he will still see you as a friend. Better find yourself an easier target.”

Bridgette raised your head, smirking.

“Who said I wasn’t up for a challenge?”

\------

The two cousins were standing by the school.

“So, what's your plan again?” Marinette clarified.

“Look sexy, have a lunch with him, ask him out on a date, then repeat until he gets the point.”

“Well, that's quite straightforward,” the designer praised. “But that will require a lot of patience.”

“Patience do I have,” her cousin smirked.

They heard a car skid to a stop behind them.

“Hey, Marinette! Bridgette!” came Adrien's voice a second later.

Bridgette grinned.

“Let the game begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on tumblr https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/171854010663/rarepair-march-day-14-brotp-bridgette


	15. Day 15. Cooking. Alya/Kim

“Out of the way, Kim!” Alya yelled, racing by with a hot cooking pot, which was threatening to spill its insides all over the kitchen.

Kim jumped backwards from the oven, letting his girlfriend pass by without incident.

“Aaah, how hot!” the girl screamed, having put the pot into the kitchen sink.

“It would be easier for you if you used oven mitts instead of your sleeves,” her boyfriend noted cooly.

“I don't have time for that,” Alya exclaimed, “the guests will be here in just an hour, and I still wanted to bake some cookies and make one more salad!”

“Babe, you need to calm down,” Kim sighed. “You won't accomplish anything in such a rush.”

“But I want everything to be perfect!” the girl wailed, “It's our first dinner since we started living together!”

“You know, it will be perfect if you stay calm,” her boyfriend tried to ease.

“But it won't!” Alya objected. “If the food is not good enough, Max will start counting probabilities of getting better food in other places, Alix will start making fun of me, Adrien and Marinette will probably stay quiet, because they are polite, but Marinette will still compare my cookies to those by her parents and that won't do me any good!”

She threw her hands up in exasperation and let out a long incoherent screech.

“When did you become so dramatic,” Kim wondered. “And also, your mom is a chef, shouldn't you be able to cook whatever you want with closed eyes?”

“And my father works at the zoo, but I still don't pat panthers every day,” she retorted.

“Point taken,” Kim sighed. “Okay, what about this. Our friends are coming to hang out with us, not to eat great food. If that was the case, we would have decided to meet in a restaurant, right?”

Alya nodded with a pout.

“Besides, if anything, our friends are well aware of your cooking abilities, and usually also bring something with them.”

“But that was all before we moved in together,” the young woman objected, “It should be different now! I even took a day off at work to prepare all the food.”

“And on top of that all,” Kim continued, “We already have quite enough food.” He nodded to the table, “three salads, and we will also get the meat pie and pasta soon. Won't that be enough?”

“You are right, babe,” Alya sighed, resting her forehead on his shoulder. “We already have anything we need.” She looked up at him. “Thank you, I feel better now.”

The journalist raised on her toes to kiss her boyfriend, but pulled back after a moment, wrinkling her nose.

“What's this smell? Is something burning?”

“Oh my gosh, the meat pie!”

\------

Marinette, Adrien, Max and Alix arrived at the bottom of the apartment building in time. They got in the elevator together and came up to the door, chatting cheerfully.

Marinette pressed the ring button, anticipating the meeting with her friend and “the special dinner” Alya had promised.

The door opened, revealing both their friends wearing wide smiles and wrinkled clothes.

“Hey guys!” Kim greeted, grinning broadly. “Who wants pizza?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/171888636968/rarepair-march-day-15-cooking-out-of-the-way)


	16. Day 16. Rainy day. Felix/Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edorazzi's Twin AU (see chapter 2).

It was raining. The same showering rain as the first day Adrien and Felix attended school. Marinette clutched the handle of the umbrella Adrien had given to her back then. This wasn't a symbol of her love to him, not anymore. Rather it was a reminder that everything changed.

The girl neared the school exit, and was met by a familiar figure. A blond boy was standing outside the school, taking shelter from the rain.

“Felix?” Marinette wondered. “What are you doing here? The classes had ended an hour ago.”

The boy turned to her.

“Adrien left early with your cousin and took my umbrella,” he explained. “I wanted to walk home, however…” he sighed, motioning to the street.

Right. It was pouring, and he didn't want to get wet.

“Well,” the girl stated, “I live just across the street. We can walk there together, and then you can use this umbrella to get home.”

Felix raised an eyebrow, considering her.

“Bridgette isn't going to be there,” Marinette chuckled. “This should be safe for you.”

His lips twitched in amusement.

“Well then,” he nodded, “I'll accept your offer.”

She handed him the umbrella, and the boy took the handle, opening it above their heads. Marinette clutched his elbow, and they both stepped outside.

“This is my umbrella,” Felix stated, looking at the handle. “Why do you have it?”

Marinette's eyes shot wide open, and she turned bright red.

“Your… your umbrella?” she repeated, as if she didn't hear him properly.

The boy nodded, motioning to the tiny “F” engraved in the handle.

“Come to think of it,” he added, “I haven't seen it for ages. Like, since my first day at school. Adrien took it that time, because he always forgets to take his own one with him. He said he lost it though.”

“I see,” Marinette whispered, averting her eyes.

“So, he gave it to you.” Feel turned his sharp stare at her.

“Um… well… yeah,” she said weakly.

The traffic light turned green, and they crossed the road.

“You keeped it,” the boy wondered.

“Well,” Marinette shrugged, “this is a good umbrella.”

“Not exactly,” he retorted, “it tends to shut itself on its own will. You never know when you get wet with it.”

The girl chuckled, “Yeah, that's true. But I'm used to it now.”

They reached the bakery, and Marinette opened the door.

“Would you like to come in?” she pried. “We have those cupcakes you liked. But my parents make them better than me.”

Felix's lips twitched, “Maybe, I can have one or two.”

He followed Marinette inside, taking in his surroundings.

“Oh, Adrien, honey! Nice to see you here!” the small Chinese woman greeted.

Marinette giggled, amused.

“Actually, it's Felix,” she explained. “He's Adrien twin.”

“Oh, I see!” the woman exclaimed. “Your look so alike! I was wondering why you were dressed this way, though. Tom! Come here! Marinette brought a guest! You can call me Sabine, dear! I'm Marinette's mother!”

Felix felt somewhat dizzy at the attention, Marinette's parents appeared to be a lot friendlier than most of the people he was used to interact with. A friendly giant was shaking his hand eagerly, a Chinese woman asked if he would stay for dinner, and it all went on for the longest minute and a half in his life.

“That's enough, Maman, Papa, let him go,” Marinette demanded, emerging from behind the counter. “I'm talking him upstairs, I also took some pastries!”

“Sure, sweetie,” her parents echoed, while Felix was dragged towards the second floor.

Marinette rushed him into the apartment, shut the door and let out a breath.

“Well,” she stated, “that was the hardest part.”

Felix chuckled.

Two hours passed surprisingly fast. Eating pastries, discussing designs and talking with Marinette quickly became one of his favorite activities. He was surprisingly enjoying himself. Until the phone rang.

“Bridgette will be here in twenty minutes,” Marinette informed him. “Would you like to get going?”

Felix didn't want to leave yet, but he didn't want to stay and meet Marinette's cousin either. He nodded.

“Thank you,” he bid, smiling warmly. “I had good time.”

“You're always welcome here,” she smiled.

The boy nodded gratefully and exited the apartment, leaving Marinette stare after him in a slumber. She suddenly flinched, remembering something, and sped after him.

“Wait!” She called, catching up with him at the bottom of the stairs. “You forgot the umbrella!”

Felix eyed the handle Marinette was holding out to him.

“I don't need it,” he replied. “The rain has stopped already.”

Marinette followed his eyes outside, where it, indeed, wasn't raining anymore.

“Besides,” he added, smiling to himself, “I want you to keep it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/171935675898/rarepair-march-day-16-rainy-day-it-was-raining)


	17. Day 17. Sick day. Adrien/Bridgette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still edorazzi's Twin AU (see chapter 2 for more information).

Adrien got the first hit.

Nino followed close behind, being thrown into a wall. Kim and Alix were sent flying out of the classroom door.

Bridgette managed to dodge a hit, hiding under the desk and dragging Adrien with her.

Felix considered his surroundings. With a little distraction he could try and sneak out through the door.

“Hey, you, snotty nose!” came Marinette's cheerful voice. “Wanna play tag?” She threw her bag into the akuma's face and made a race to the opened window, jumping out. The akuma wailed and followed her.

Felix grit his teeth. This wasn't time to worry if Marinette had landed safely. They were on the first floor, after all, what bad could happen? And he needed to transform. He glanced towards Adrien, who was being shielded by Bridgette, turned on his heels and took off, leaving the classroom and going right to his usual hiding place to transform.

\------

Bridgette raised on her elbow, peering from under the desk and making sure the akuma was gone. She let out a breath of relief. She could get out now.

Ladybug flew outside the window, followed by Chat… Nuit? Nevermind. Bridgette needed to get her friends somewhere safe.

As it turned out, Alya was already taking care of Nino. That was good. Bridgette could properly focus on Adrien this way.

“Adrien, honey, are you alright?” she pried.

She had started calling him “honey” a month or so ago, to hint that she was interested in him. But still to no avail. She was remaining a very good friend to him.

Adrien groaned in response. Then sniffled, and sneezed.

Bridgette winced. She hadn't seen any signs of flu on Adrien that morning. How did that happen?

She didn't get the chance to think too much into it, when there came another sneeze. From Nino this time.

A moment later Alix and Kim entered the classroom, rubbing their noses.

“I think, this akuma makes people sick,” Max voiced his observations from under his desk. “Not a very strong ability, but annoying.”

“I'm dying,” Adrien grumbled. “Bridgette, help me!”

“Oh,” Nino sniffled, “I've heard about it. Adrien isn't himself, when he gets sick. He becomes a big baby. If anyone wants to nurse him, good luck with it. I'm out!”

Bridgette eyed the blond boy squirming beside her uneasily. She should just take him to the hospital. That would be the wise decision, right? Yet, she wasn't that smart when it came to Adrien anymore.

\------

“Water,” the blond model groaned. “I'm dying from thirst!”

Bridgette sighed, rolling her eyes and handed him the cup. Adrien took a sip and handed it back with a content sigh.

“Is it hot here or is it just you?” he mumbled, looking at the girl through his half-lidded eyes.

Bridgette flinched slightly. Throughout the last hour she had become aware that she, Bridgette Cheng, was shining like the sun, could rival Ladybug with hey beauty (which was true) and, most importantly, had been born in heaven and sent to earth to save all the mere humans from their grey existence.

She would give anything to hear half of it from Adrien while he was alright. But he was sick right now and therefore was behaving weirdly. Mostly, it just confirmed that he wasn't being himself and would hardly remember any of it after the miraculous cure.

The girl handed him another cup of water and slumped in the chair, staring into the ceiling.

“You know,” she whispered, “I really like you. I've been trying to make you notice me so long. Do you have an idea how many times I've asked you out on a date? Thirty two. Thirty two times I've asked if you would like to go somewhere together, and you just answer 'Sure. I love hanging out with you, Bridgette,’ ‘You are such a good friend, Bridgette,’ and so on. I just…” she closed her eyes, sniffling herself, “I don't know how to break through your wall of obliviousness. Because I really like you and I want you to know it.”

She let out a breath and raised up.

“Okay, I'll go change the water,” she bid, “I'll be back in a minute.”

She opened the door and exited the room, leaving a boy lying there alone, deep in shock.

Because the akuma had been cleansed moments before she spoke up.

And he wasn't sick anymore.

And now he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on [ tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/171962362313/rarepair-march-day-17-sick-day-were-reaching).


	18. Day 18. Gay. Kim/Alya

“Alya! Duck!” Kim screamed, reaching for his girlfriend, who was standing frozen in place, watching in slow motion as the blast was coming her way.

How did it even happen? She didn't mean to get into the middle of an akuma attack today. Not today. Today it was their anniversary, and all she wanted was to spend this evening with her boyfriend, just her and Kim. Private evening. Private dinner at home. Champaign, candles and all that stuff.

And right now, all she needed was a can of anchovy for that salad she's been meaning to try out. Just a damn can with damn anchovy inside. Did she ask for much?

A damn evening with her boyfriend, damn candles and damn anchovy.

And right now there was a blast from an akuma, flying towards her.

Alya shut her eyes tightly and ducked her head, getting ready for the impact. Which came from the wrong direction. She got hit in the shoulder instead.

Alya opened her eyes, blinking owlishly, trying to contemplate what had just happened.

And saw Kim’s form, lying near the wall, his back turned to her.

The young woman gasped in shock.

“You idiot man!” she cried, scrambling to get up and rushing to him. “Who gave you the permission to take hits for me?” Alya felt tears gather up in her eyes. “How dare you,” she whimpered, “how dare you do that?”

She leaned her forehead against his shoulder blade, her own shoulders shaking.

He stirred.

Alya stilled, not daring to believe it.

Kim groaned. However, his voice, albeit still low, seemed somehow different.

“Hey, babe, what's up?” He asked, raising himself… herself… on her elbow. Kim cleared his (her?) throat. “Ah, my voice sounds different.”

Alya gulped.

“Kim?” she pried. “You took a hit for me, didn't you?”

“Yeah,” Kim shrugged, “the akuma almost hit you, and we didn't know it's power.” The temporary woman looked around. “Everything seems fine, though. Except for my voice.”

“Oh, honey,” Alya said, shaking her head, “it isn't just voice. You also have boobs.”

“What?” Kim screeched, clutching his chest... Well, grabbing said boobs. “No-no-no,” he whispered in horror, “it can't be! I can't become a woman!”

Alya rolled her eyes, “Relax, Ladybug and Chat Noir will defeat him soon, and you will become male again.”

She watched as a tiny blonde woman in a black cat leather suit sped by, stumbling on her heels and informing her (his?) partner that the akuma had managed to escape again.

“Well, maybe not so soon,” the woman mumbled, slumping against a wall. Suddenly she got an idea, a smirk forming on her face.

“Hey, babe, why did you follow me to the street, by the way?”

Kim frowned in confusion.

“Is it that important? You left your phone in the kitchen, and I found a can of anchovy in the fridge. I couldn't reach you and decided to return you myself.” He sighed. “And have our anniversary dinner.”

Alya's smirk grew into a full devilish grin. She leaned in, keeping her face an inch away from her boyfriend’s.

“Forget the dinner. Right now I want to go home and become gay for the evening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/171987555053/rarepair-march-day-18-gay-alya-duck-kim).


	19. Day 19. Birthday. Felix/Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still edorazzi's twin AU (see chapter 2)

Marinette entered the school library, searching for Felix. It was his and Adrien's birthday today. Adrien was already whisked away by Nino, closely followed by Bridgette, Chloé and a bunch of fans, who just wanted to give him presents and take autographs.

His twin, however, was nowhere to be found, and if the two previous years could be any indication, he was sitting somewhere alone, avoiding publicity.

Not that anyone actually tried to find him. So he was quite safe here, in a deserted corner of the library, sitting near the window with his book open and observing the street below.

Marinette slid into the bench next to Félix.

“Hey,” she bid.

The boy turned his head to briefly consider her.

“Marinette,” he greeted.

She shuffled in her seat. Now she needed to do this right.

“It's Adrien's birthday,” she began slowly.

Felix flinched slightly.

“Yes, it is.”

“Well, I couldn't pass him his present,” she drawled, “again. So, could you please give it to him for me?”

Felix pursed his lips.

“Sure. I'll hand it to him in the evening.”

The girl smiled to herself, shuffling through her bag and taking out two packages. One green and another one silver.

Felix raised an eyebrow.

“Two presents?”

Marinette put the green one on the table and handed another to the blond.

“That's yours,” she stated.

The boy's eyes widened.

“You prepared a present for me?”

The girl's face showed a hint of amusement.

“That's your birthday today, right?”

“I didn't think anyone would remember,” the blond muttered, looking to the side, blushing slightly.

Marinette sighed.

“Of course I remember. We're friends, Felix. And I would really like to take you out of here to celebrate your birthday properly. Bridgette, Adrien, Alya and Nino would love it if you joined.”

Felix frowned.

“I feel comfortable here,” he muttered.

“That's what I thought,” the girl smirked and turned to her bag again, beginning to take out more items.

A bottle of juice, two glasses, a small cake, an electronic candle and a birthday card.

Felix leaned back a little, peering over Marinette's shoulder, while she was positioning the items on the table, and wondering if her bag was larger inside than outside.

“Well, let's begin the party!” Marinette bid cheerfully, handing him the card, where all of their classmates had left birthday wishes for him.

Felix looked over the table with pursed lips.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

Marinette smiled up at him softly, then raised in her seat a little and pecked his cheek.

The boy jerked back and turned to her with a startled expression, blushing profusely.

The girl's expression turned impish.

“Happy birthday, Felix,” she murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/172023892218/rarepair-march-day-19-birthday-marinette-entered)


	20. Day 20. Married/living together. Max/Alix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is my last piece on this pairing. I've finally given in and have every intention of writing mostly Felinette for the rest of the month.  
> Anyway, if you want so see other pieces on this pairing, you can look here.  
> Chapter 3. Kwami swap.  
> Chapter 6. Lights.  
> Chapter 12. First kiss.  
> And enjoy the last piece.

“Is it morning already?” Alix groaned, stirring in the bed.

“We just went to sleep,” Max sighed, not opening his eyes.

“Could you please sleep a little longer, Shiro?” the woman mumbled, batting the dog's wet nose away. It whined and licked her palm.

“Maax…” Alix drawled, covering her eyes with an elbow. “Walk him out, will you? I'm soo tired…”

“When you talked me into adopting a dog, you promised to walk him yourself,” her husband retorted, his eyes still closed.

The white giant dog whined again, putting his front paws on the bed and beginning to lick Alix's check.

“Argh! I got it, Shiro! I'm getting up, I promise!” She raised on her elbow and put her feet on the floor. The white dog started jumping in front of her, wiggling its tail excitedly. “You're an ass,” Alix informed.

“I'm just helping you to become more responsible,” Max reasoned.

“Yeah, yeah,” the woman grumbled, slipping into her jeans and shrugging on her jacket. “Well, it can't be helped. This boy wants to go for a walk.”

She sauntered to the door, pulled on her shoes and left, followed by the overly excited dog.

Max let himself relax for for a few seconds more. Then he wiggled from under the covers.

Alix would be back soon enough, and considering her current state she would definitely appreciate coffee. And probably breakfast. Breakfast would be good.

He opened the fridge, taking out eggs, bread and bacon.

Alix had promised him to walk the dog twice a day. And Max had promised her parents to take care of her.

That was his responsibility.

Besides, he loved doing it.


	21. Day 21. Hurt. Felix/Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edorazzi's Twin AU (see chapter 2).  
> Well, I've finally given in to Felinette. I'll be working on them from now on. Though I'll try to put a final piece of Kim/Alya and Bridgette/Adrien.

Racing through the dark city has never been Felix's favorite activity, but he couldn't afford to lose another minute. He already took his time to hide and detransform.

He turned the corner, breathing heavily, and was met nose to nose with Marinette, who was balancing on her wobbling legs, trying to stand upright.

“You're hurt,” Felix stated, considering her with narrowed eyes.

Marinette rolled her eyes.

“That's not so bad, Felix, honestly. I think I even can walk.” She froze. “Wait. What are you even doing here in the middle of the night? Shouldn't you be at home, I don't know, sleeping?”

The boy’s lips twitched.

“Same goes for you, you know. Shouldn't you be having your beauty sleep right now?”

“I don't need one,” Marinette smirked. “I'm beautiful like this.”

“I wouldn't deny it,” Felix muttered.

The girl gaped at him.

“Are you for real now? Who are you and what have you done to my Felix?”

The boy snorted.

“I don't belong to anyone,” he objected.

“Oh, thank God, you are fine,” Marinette grinned. “But seriously, you shouldn't be here. The akuma may come back any minute.”

“That's why I'm taking you home.” He bent down, and lifted Marinette up effortlessly, supporting her spine and under her knees. The girl squeaked.

“Put me down, Felix, I can walk.”

“I'm not letting you. You are hurt, Marinette,” he said, averting his eyes.

The girl pursed her lips, looking down.

“I'm fine, really. Since that akuma was going after me, this could have been much worse. And I was ready to take the risk.”

“I'm sorry,” he interrupted, walking down the street. “You shouldn't be hurt right now. It was a stupid plan from the beginning. If only Chat Noir had been faster.”

“Stop it,” she interjected. “You don't dare insult Chat Noir, you got it? I shouldn't have been there in the first place, so he did everything he could. He even hid me from that akuma in the alley. And, besides, he must also be eating himself alive, since he switched places with Chat Jour after the incident.”

Felix flinched, “So, you noticed.”

“Yeah,” Marinette sighed. “It was on the internet.”

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes.

“You know,” Marinette spoke up, “it would be easier to put me down and wait until the akuma is cleansed.”

Felix grit his teeth.

_ ‘It would be easier to use me as a bait. You can capture him quickly and effortlessly this way.’ _

“I'm not letting you down again.”

“You mean 'putting’?” the girl clarified.

Felix considered her briefly from the corner of his eye. Big blue eyes, disheveled hair, a small stain of blood on her temple, soft blush on her cheeks and those pink lips. He bit his lip.

“Yeah,” he murmured, “that's what I meant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on [ tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/172101558773/rarepair-march-day-21-hurt-ive-been-in-an)


	22. Day 22. Reveal. Felix/Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in edorazzi's Twin AU (see notes on chapter 2).  
> Takes place the next day after [chapter 21](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866198/chapters/32347500).

Chat Nuit landed behind Marinette silently, considering his surroundings. That was a silent night, and, luckily no one was around.

“Hello, Marinette,” he greeted.

She twirled around in alarm, relaxing a little after she took him in.

“Oh, hello, Chat Noir,” she frowned. “What are you doing here?”

Her eyes scanned the street for any sign of an akuma and returned to him.

“I wanted to check on you,” he offered, suddenly shy.

The girl frowned.

“I'm fine,” sure assured. “The miraculous cure fixed me after yesterday's battle.”

Chat Noir his lip, looking to the side.

“Actually, there was something I wanted to ask you,” he revealed. “Yesterday, talking to Felix, you said that I had switched places with Chat Jour. How did you even know that there were two of us?”

Marinette winced, staring at him wide-eyed.

“Oh… um… the internet?” She offered weakly.

“You might have found some footage of the fight,” he retorted, “but I couldn't find any information of two different Chats on any of the sites, dedicated to miraculous heroes.” He pursed his lips. “So, the question still stands. How did you know?”

Marinette bit her lip.

“But you already know the answer, don't you?” she bid quietly.

“I couldn't have thought of anything else,” he confessed.

The girl let out a long sigh.

“Sorry you had to find out like that. I screwed up. It won't happen again.”

Chat chuckled, “I bet it wouldn't. Very few people could have caught you on this one.”

She eyed his suspiciously.

“By the way, how did you know I had even said that?” She watched him freeze, while her own eyes grew impossibly wide. “Oh my God. It was you, right?”

“I don't know what you are talking about,” he muttered.

“You actually brought me to safety and then returned to make sure I was okay,” she gaped. “I can't believe you were that worried!”

“Of course I was worried!” the blond snapped. “It was my fault you got hurt! I shouldn't have agreed to that plan! Going after that akuma without super powers! What were you thinking!”

She took a step closer to him, lifting her hand to his cheek and peering into his eyes.

“Thank you, Felix,” she whispered. “And, just to make it clear, I'm impossibly happy that it is you.” She smirked. “Though carrying me home bridal-style was a bit too much, don't you think?’

He leaned into her touch, closing his eyes.

“I couldn't forgive myself for letting you get hurt. And I couldn't leave you alone. I was kind of desperate.”

She smiled warmly at him.

“There was nothing to worry about, Minou. I'm a tough one.”

He opened one eye, taking her in.

“Promise me you won't do anything reckless like that again,” he pried.

She shook her head, smiling softly, “I can't make such promises. But I'll try not to make you worry like that again.”

He leant in, kissing her temple.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

Marinette looked up, beaming at him. Right now, this moment was perfect.

A muffled gasp sounded from below.

“Marinette, what are you doing here with Chat Nuit?” Bridgette demanded, peering through the hatch. “I thought you liked Felix!”

Chat grinned impishly, watching the girl beside him turn bright red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/172130217443/rarepair-march-day-22-reveal-takes-place-after)


	23. Day 23. Sleepover. Felix/Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after [ chapter 22 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866198/chapters/32375937)(reveal).  
> Written in edorazzi's Twin AU (see chapter 2).

Marinette tiptoed through the dark living room towards the kitchen and was quite surprised to see a blond boy sitting at the table.

“Felix?” she pried. “Why aren't you sleeping?”

The boy turned to her, startled.

“Oh, Marinette, hello,” he greeted. “I... don't want to sleep.”

The girl gave him a flat stare.

“It's one in the morning and I don't believe you,” she retorted.

Felix mumbled something under his breath, looking away.

“Sorry? I didn't get that.”

“I said, it's inappropriate to sleep in a girl's house!” He snapped, turning to her with his face red.

Marinette stared at him in amusement.

“Really? It doesn't bother Adrien though,” she nodded to the blond model, snoring on the sofa ten meters away from them

“He doesn't see it that way,” Felix raised a hand to his nape to smooth his hair awkwardly.

Marinette hid her smile. She understood that Felix was really nervous, but - God - was she going to have fun with this.

“So,” she drawled, “what could happen?”

Felix's eyes snapped to hers.

“What do you mean?” he asked warily.

“Well, you say that it's inappropriate to sleep in a girl's house. So what inappropriate could happen if you did?”

She slid into the chair next to him, leaning on her palm, her face inching closer to him.

Felix turned bright red, “I… um… ah…”

“You know I like you, Felix,” she whispered. “But you haven't said anything about your own feelings yet. So, what can happen?”

The boy glanced at her lips, before returning to her eyes, more confident now. She was an inch away. So close.

A sudden wave of boldness washed over him. Felix raised his hand to her chin and leaned in, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. He pulled back a moment later, observing her with half-lidded eyes.

Marinette hummed in appreciation.

“Well, if this is the worst case scenario, then I'm not scared at all. Are you?”

She glanced up at him with a slight smirk. Felix grinned in response and leaned in again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/172166321633/rarepair-march-day-23-sleepover-oh-ive-finally)


	24. Day 24. First date. Felix/Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in edorazzi's Twin AU (see chapter 2 for more information).  
> I also used a reference to [day 5 (Date Night).](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866198/chapters/31925958)  
> Takes place after [day 23 (Sleepover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866198/chapters/32404788)

“Where do you want to go for a date?” Felix asked.

They were sitting in the park across from school, having lunch together. Marinette brought pastries, Felix was in charge for coffee. All of their friends had suddenly (and absolutely unsuspiciously) gotten different plans and left the two of them alone. And Marinette really appreciated it, since she and Felix hadn't had any alone time since that kiss in the kitchen and therefore hadn't talked about it.

“Are you asking me out?” Marinette hummed.

“Well, we have kissed,” he stated.

The girl squinted at him, “That we have.”

“And I don't know what it should have meant.”

Marinette frowned, turning to him, “And what did it mean to you, personally?”

Felix blinked at her.

“That's not what I'm talking about. I obviously like you, and I remember you saying that you like me back.” Marinette hid her triumphant grin. “But what confuses me is that though we have kissed, we still haven't been on a date. And going on dates should be a definition of dating, right? So I don't know if the kiss should have meant that we are dating now or not. And I want to take you on a proper date before I can call you my girlfriend.” He turned to her fully. “So, what do you want to do on our first date?”

Marinette raised an eyebrow.

“Haven't we already had our first date?” she pointed out. “The restaurant, fashion show and all?”

Felix stilled for a moment, then shook his head.

“That one doesn't count. It wasn't because I liked you, but because of a stupid bet. And I want to remember our first date as something exceptional.”

Marinette's lips twitched in soft smile. He was taking it so seriously. And she loved him so much already. Her heart just couldn't take this. She lifted her hand to his cheek and leaned in, kissing him sweetly.

“I'm sure that whatever it is, I'll enjoy it. But if you want to bowl me over, take anything fashion related.”

“Well, there's this contest at Gabriel's,” he offered. “And we're already in the list. But it's still a month away, and I want to call you my girlfriend sooner”. He took in Marinette's frozen form. “What's wrong?”

“You…” she wavered. “You are going to take me to the upcoming contest at Gabriel’s? For real?”

Felix frowned in confusion, “Is there a problem?”

The girl blinked, “No, no problem at all. Except that it’s a closed show, where no tickets are sold and no side guests allowed. How did you even put me in?”

“Well,” the boy smirked, “I may have some connections that allow me to attend events at Gabriel’s with my girlfriend.”

Marinette was staring at him, her mouth open. The last word reverberating in her ears.

“And this takes us back to square one,” Felix continued. “We need to go on a date.”

“Tomorrow,” Marinette blurted out. “Tomorrow, five o’clock, right this place.” She let out a breath, her shoulders relaxing. “And leave Plagg at home. I want to have all your undivided attention for that date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/172199558848/rarepair-march-day-24-first-date-written-for).


	25. Day 25. Made with love. Felix/Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in edorazzi's Twin AU (see chapter 2 for more information).  
> Takes place after First Date (day 24).

Felix dropped a box onto Marinette's desk, stepping aside, a hand on his hip.

“What is this?!” Adrien asked eagerly. “My brother has been holding this box all the way here, and wouldn't tell me, what is inside. I'm dying from curiosity!”

Marinette glanced up at Felix questioningly. The boy gave her a smug grin. She rolled her eyes, lifting the box.

“He was just messing with you, Adrien,” she bid soothingly. “Because you make it so easy.” She opened the lid. “Oh. Oh, wow.” She looked up at Felix with wide eyes. “Did you make them?”

The boy pursed his lips, looking somewhat nervous.

“Well, since we are in a relationship now, I wanted to make something nice for you. And I saw this recipe on howtomakeyourgirlfriendhappy.com, so I… made them, yeah.”

“Aww, minou,” she purred, “you are so sweet! And I am happy indeed!” She frowned slightly. “I should make something for you as well…”

“You know,” Alya interjected, peering into the box over Marinette's shoulder, “I didn't know you had it in you, Felix. Some of us even used to think you were a robot at some point.”

“What is in there?” Adrien wailed. “I can't wait any longer!”

Marinette blinked at him, a smirk spreading over her lips, “Oh, I don't know. This is kind of private.”

Adrien whimpered. Marinette chuckled, and opened the box fully, revealing a set of heart-shaped cupcakes.

“Just so you know,” she declared. “Since this is a private gift from my precious boyfriend, I'm not going to share. I'm having them all to myself.” She exchanged a knowing smirk with Felix, while Adrien whimpered again.

“Don't worry,” Bridgette bid, patting him on the back. “I'll bring you a set of those tomorrow.”

“You promise?” the boy pried.

“Of course! I leave in a bakery for a reason! Felix, can I have the recipe please?”

Marinette considered the box in her hands with a soft smile. She loved what they were having right now. She loved the cupcakes. She loved that her boyfriend decided to bake them. But most of all, she loved Felix.

Watching others talk, she stealthily snaked her arm around her boyfriend's waist, prompting him to lean down and stealing a kiss before the start of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/172243309008/rarepair-march-day-25-made-with-love-today)


	26. Day 26. Jealous. Felix/Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in edorazzi's Twin AU (see chapter 2 for more information).  
> Takes place after [Made With Love (day 25)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866198/chapters/32460873)  
> Also, can we take a minute to admire [edorazzi's art on Felinette and Adridgette!](http://edorazzi.tumblr.com/post/172219596515/a-lot-of-blikdelies-fills-for-ml-rarepair-march)  
> I saw it yesterday and I still can't get enough of it!

Ladybug watched in confusion as Chat Nuit landed beside her.

“Why are you here, Minou?” she pried. “I thought I was taking this patrol with Chat Jour.”

“Yeah,” he shuffled awkwardly, “I switched with him. He’s patrolling tomorrow with the other Ladybug.”

“Oh,” the girl nodded in understanding, “he was busy.”

“Not exactly,” Chat mumbled.

Ladybug frowned at him.

“Wait. What was the reason again?”

“Well,” the blond drawled, “I asked him if he wanted to switch turns today, and he said 'sure’, so…”

The girl narrowed her eyes, contemplating him.

“Okay, I may have asked him if he wanted to switch in general and bribed him with a few batches of cookies.”

She raised an eyebrow.

“I wanted to spend more time together, okay?” he snapped.

Ladybug pursed her lips, containing a smile.

“Alright,” he sighed in defeat. “It really rubbed me wrong that you spent so much time with him, since you had been pining after him for years.”

The girl frowned slightly.

“But I have never… Wait… Oh my God!” She brought a gloved hand to her mouth, her eyes wide as saucers. Felix took a moment to think back what he had just said and joined her panic.

“Oh no… I just blew up his cover,” he whispered.

“You totally blew it up!” Ladybug threw her hands in the air, then took a grip of her pigtails, pulling them down. “Oh my God, at least Bridgette’s identity is safe… Shoot!” She crouched, covering her face. “I shouldn't have said it.”

“You totally shouldn't,” Chat confirmed in panicked voice, running a hand through his hair.

They fell into silence, trying to come to terms with the revelations.

“We should probably tell them,” Marinette mumbled eventually.

“We probably should,” Felix nodded. “But not today.”

“Not today,” the girl confirmed. “Maybe tomorrow?”

“Yeah, tomorrow… is good,” the boy sighed. “Or this Saturday.”

“You know,” Ladybug smiled, “that doesn't cancel the fact that you were jealous.”

Felix twirled to her, scandalized.

“I was not!”

“Yeah, sure,” she smirked. “You went out of your way to lessen the time I could have spent with my former crush. What would you call it yourself?”

Felix opened his mouth to object and left it that way, frowning.

“I was jealous,” he confirmed.

Marinette's lips spread in a smug grin.

“I'm so glad I got to see it,” she purred.

Felix raised his eyebrow, “Me being jealous?”

“You, showing new emotions,” the girl corrected, bringing her hands up to cradle his face. “You are really composed, so it's not often for you to show emotions, and I really love when I can catch a moment when you do so. Because I love each of your emotions, it doesn't matter if they are positive or negative. I love every little moment you get to show me. I love all of you.”

Felix turned bright red, coughing awkwardly.

“Shouldn't we be patrolling?” he asked in a tight voice, looking away.

“Oh, yes, we should.” Ladybug declared, letting him go and unwrapping her yoyo.

“By the way, Minou,” she bid, looking over her shoulder with a smirk, “my favorite emotion of yours is when you are so touched by my words that you can't contain your tears.”

She winked at him and took off slowly, giving him time to compose himself and catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/172271675768/rarepair-march-day-26-jealous-another-felinette)


	27. Day 27. Sports. Felix/Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in edorazzi's Twin AU (see chapter 2 for more information).  
> I also used [ Thor Ragnaryok](https://youtu.be/CpZakOJlRoY) reference.

“This is Sunday morning, and we are in the city park, where the big charity marathon is about to start. We can see, how excited the people are.

“I have to remind, that a lot of powerful people supported the event. Among the runners we can see a few celebrities. A famous musician XY, a top model Adrien Agreste, the mayor's daughter Chloé Bourgeois.

“Everyone is joyful, optimistic and excited for the race to begin.”

Nadia Chamack motioned the camera man to change location. In a moment they both disappeared in the crowd, followed by two pairs of eyes.

“Remind me again, why are we doing this?” Marinette clarified, observing the start line with a grimace.

“To be healthy, beautiful and energetic, obviously,” Felix retorted, the lack of enthusiasm seeping through his figure.

The girl raised her eyes to the event poster, hanging near the park entrance. “Healthy, Beautiful, Energetic,” it said in colorful letters.

“I can't believe you talked me into it,” she muttered.

“I didn't want to suffer alone,” Felix explained, wincing at the memory.

“Well, it shouldn't be too embarrassing,” Marinette offered. “We have both Ladybug and Chat Noir in our team, after all.” Felix squinted at Adrien and Bridgette, eagerly warming up. “And it's not like we compete with any professional sportsmen.” Felix’s eyes followed Kim and Alix passing by. “Well, it will be embarrassing,” the girl sighed.

“It can't be helped,” Felix scowled, recalling his dad's words. “It's a charity race, and the Agreste family should be represented properly.”

“Can't Adrien represent the Agreste family by himself? They won't even mention you in the news!” Marinette whined. “And, honestly, I'm not even that good at running. More like swinging.”

“I would understand if it was a charity ballet show,” Felix added.

They exchanged a glance.

“Maybe we could quit?” the girl offered.

Felix pursed his lips thoughtfully.

“Come to think of it, it can be dangerous for you to run the marathon. You can trip and… sprain your ankle for example.”

They exchanged another glance, similar wide grins spreading over their lips.

“We could use ‘Get help’,” Felix offered with a smirk.

“What?” Marinette asked, grinning.

“Get help.”

“No.”

“Come on, you love it!”

“I hate it.”

“It's great, works every time.”

“It's humiliating.”

“Do you have a better plan?”

“No.”

“We're doing it.”

Marinette chuckled.

“We should go to the movies more often.”

Felix pecked her lips, then scooped her up bridal style and raced to the emergency tent.

“Get help! My girlfriend has sprained her ankle!”

The girl in his arms did her best to contain her laughter and place a grimace of hurt over her face instead.

Half an hour later they exited the park hand in hand.

“Well, that was… an interesting experience,” Marinette declared, offering her fist.

“At least we are free now,” Felix retorted smugly, bumping it. “Coffee?”

“Yes please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/172303183523/rarepair-march-day-27-sports-written-in)


	28. Day 28. Heartbreak. Kim/Alya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On day 20, when I decided to give in to Felinette, I promised to post a final piece on each of the other pairings. So, this is my final piece on Kim/Alya for Rarepair March.  
> Other days with that pairing:  
> [Day 1, Confession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866198/chapters/31897506)  
> [Day 4, betrayal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866198/chapters/31897959)  
> [Day 7, Teamwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866198/chapters/31977285)  
> [Day 13, I thought I lost you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866198/chapters/32128878)  
> [Day 15, Cooking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866198/chapters/32182338)  
> [Day 18, Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866198/chapters/32257785)

Kim entered the apartment, and was met with silence. Which was unusual. Alya tended to avoid silence at any point. Putting aside her own noisiness, she liked to switch on the TV, put on music and video call all of her friends while cooking. And all of that at the same time. So, silence at home meant that something bad was happening.

Kim frowned, shrugged off the jacket, hung the keys on the hanger and tiptoed into the living room.

Alya was found on the balcony hugging a jar of ice cream, her eyes red. She was staring into space, licking her spoon clean and taking another spoonful of ice cream occasionally.

“Alya? Babe? What's wrong?” Kim pried warily.

“Do I make an impression that I'm not serious in relationships?” The woman bid melancholy, putting the spoon down.

“What? No! Who told you that?” The young man frowned.

“That's stupid, really,” she sighed. “I don't want to bother you with it.”

“Anything that makes you get so quiet is serious,” Kim objected. “So, what's wrong?”

Alya pursed her lips.

“I got an invitation to a wedding,” she explained. “Nino’s wedding.”

“Oh,” he muttered. He still didn't get what that was about, but he was starting to get the point.

“You know,” Alya sighed, “I've been dating him for five years. Five years, Kim, and he still hadn't proposed to me. He said he was too young to start a family. And he didn't see how we could have stayed together with my career as a journalist and his career as a DJ. So we decided to break up.

“And this woman… they've been together for just half a year. Half a year against five years! And he proposed to her, and they are already planning a wedding! And I know that this is stupid. I'm with you now and I'm happy, I love you, Kim… but it still hurts.” She sobbed, dipping the spoon in the ice cream again.

The man chuckled humorlessly.

“You know,” he bid, “I get why you are upset. And I can admit that this is a little weird to hear this from you. I didn't think you really wanted a family.”

“But I do!” Alya wailed. “I want to build a family! I want to work on our relationship further. I want to have kids… I don't say that I want it all tomorrow, but… soon, I think. I never brought this up because I didn't want to push.”

“Well,” he smiled, “I think I have something that can help you feel better in this situation.”

He made her a motion to follow and left the balcony. Alya looked after him for a moment, then shrugged, rose up and went to the bedroom, where Kim had disappeared moments before.

The man was shuffling through his drawer, searching for something among his socks. With a triumphant grin, he fished out a small jewelry box and turned to his girlfriend.

“I wanted to wait another week until our second anniversary,” he explained, “but this seems to be the right moment.”

He came up to his girlfriend, who was staring at him dumbfounded. Kim took her hand in his and placed the small box into her palm. Alya was left staring at the box, not daring to open the lid.

The man rolled his eyes, “Come on! If you're expecting me to stand on one knee, this won't happen. Not exactly my thing.”

The woman glanced up at him with watery eyes, her lips twitching. Then lowered her gaze back to the box, took a better grip of it and opened the lid, revealing a delicate ring.

“Yes,” she breathed out, her throat suddenly tight.

Kim grinned, “Yes?”

“Yes,” she whispered, looking at him joyfully. “Yes!”

Kim scooped her up, spinning her around the room.

“Thank you,” she whispered into his ear, “for always being on my side.”

He put her down, peering into her eyes.

“Always,” he murmured, leaning down and sealing the deal with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/172341309108/rarepair-march-day-28-heartbreak-on-day-20-when)


	29. Day 29. Favorites. Felix/Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in edorazzi's Twin AU (see chapter 2 for more information).

“What's your favorite flavor for cupcakes?” Marinette asked, leaning on her balcony railings, observing the street below. “I was going to bring some to school tomorrow, but didn't know which of them you like most.”

Chat Noir squinted at her, raising a brow.

“Why, I like the ones that are made by you, of course,” he purred.

“Flatterer,” she smiled. “But, seriously, which ones do you prefer?”

Chat hummed, contemplating the answer.

“Pistachio, I think. This was the flavor of the cupcake you gave me that first time, right?”

“What do you mean, ‘that first time’?” Marinette pried. “Hadn't you eaten cupcakes before then?”

“I had,” Felix objected, “but they were not nearly as good as yours. Besides, since then I've been associating pistachio with you.”

“Oh, I had no idea you liked them that much,” the girl hummed. “I should make them more often then.” She chewed on her lower lip. “Now, what is your favorite food in general?”

The boy frowned slightly.

“Why do you ask?”

“Well, I believe it's quite common for people to want to know more about their boyfriend.”

Felix hummed in acknowledgement.

“I also want to know more about you,” he bid thoughtfully.

Marinette blinked in surprise, them smiled, “We can ask questions in turn, if you want.”

Chat turned his head to her, grinning, “Sounds fun.”

“Okay, I'll begin then. What is your favorite food?” Chat narrowed his eyes. “I really wanted to know,” she shrugged.

“Fine. Cheesecake. My turn.” He looked around him, looking for inspiration. “What is your favorite color?”

Marinette rolled her eyes, “Pink, obviously. Have you seen my room?” She bit her lip, squinting at him. “What means do you use to make your hair look so good and stay so soft at the same time?”

“I'll make you a list and bring samples,” Felix smirked. “Well…” he looked down at his ring, thinking. “Chat Nuit or Chat Jour?”

“Seriously?” Marinette scoffed. “Is it really not obvious?”

“Creative crisis,” Chat shrugged. “I'll think of something better for the next question.”

“Apparently, Chat Nuit,” she chuckled, “ since he is the one I'm kissing with.”

Marinette paused to think of a question, but stopped when she heard a quiet rumble. She glanced at her boyfriend, who was leaning on the railings beside her. His eyes were closed, a content smile on his lips, and the rumble, no, a purr, was no doubt coming from him. The girl bit her lip, hiding a smirk.

“Chat Nuit is calm, composed, considerate. He actually thinks before acting,” she drawled. To her absolute joy, the purr intensified. “His costume is really hot and, oh boy, does he have great abs!” The rumble grew even louder. “And his eyes are piercing right through your soul…” She broke into laughter. “Oh my God, you are actually purring!”

The rumble stopped abruptly, and the boy turned to her, red faced, “Oh no… I didn't mean for you to hear it…”

Marinette waved her hand dismissively, “It's alright! I really love that! Actually,” she grinned devilishly, “I want to hear it more! Come on!”

She grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the lounge, settling herself and pulling him down with her 

“This won't happen again,” Chat mumbled, placing his head in her lap. “I can control myself, you know.”

“Challenge accepted,” Marinette murmured with a grin, dipping her fingers into his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/172390046528/rarepair-march-day-29-favorites-heres-another)


	30. Day 30. Ice cream for lovers. Felix/Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in edorazzi's Twin AU (see chapter 2 for more information).
> 
> This is my final piece of Felinette, for tomorrow I will be finishing Bridgette/Adrien.  
> This was really cool. At the beginning of the month I didn't want to cover Felinette at all, considering this pairing not rare enough. But I just enjoyed writing it too much, so here I am. Fourteen days of the month are dedicated to this pairing. Days 5, 8, 10, 11, 16, 19, 21-27, 29.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for supporting me throughout the event. Each comment and kudos warmed me and motivated to write further.
> 
> Please, enjoy! :)

Felix licked the spoon clean and threw the empty ice cream cone into the trash bin near The bench they were sitting on. Marinette was still eating her own ice cream, smiling contently.

“Can I ask you a question?” The blond pried. “It seems somewhat awkward to ask, but this question just keeps haunting me.”

“Sure,” the girl answered, raising her big blue eyes to his with a spoon sticking out of her mouth.

Felix chuckled, gently removing the spoon and putting it back into her ice cream.

“I've been thinking how hard it would be for me to start dating you if my brother still was in love with your Ladybug,” he chewed on his lip, thinking of the right words. “And there was a moment, when he… well, when he was really upset with you and that was when he started noticing other girls. Like the other Ladybug and B… Bri… your cousin.”

Marinette chuckled, earning a half-hearted glare from her boyfriend.

“Anyway, I was wondering about that time, when Glaciator attacked, if you remember… Why hadn't you come to see Chat Jour, when he prepared a surprise for you?”

“Oh,” the girl faltered. “I feel really bad about that time as well.” She sighed, gathering the remains of her own ice cream with the spoon absentmindedly. “It seems really stupid of a reason, to be honest,” she drawled. “We were going to have ice cream, me, Alya with Nino and Ivan with Mylene. Nino said that Adrien was going to be there too. And… well… I hoped we could share an ice cream with him.” She dropped the spoon into the cone and threw it into the trash bin. “But I'm actually glad I didn't get the chance to do it. Because it gave me a chance to get together with you.” She looked up at him with a smile. “I'm happy right where I am now.”

Felix shook his head in amusement, “You know that a single ice cream wouldn't have changed anything, right?”

“Well, you never know, how magic works,” Marinette shrugged. “They say that couples that eat ice cream at Andre's will stay in love forever.”

Felix stared at her with wide eyes, trying not to think what would have happened if Adrien had joined his friends that time. Or if Ladybug would actually come and let Chat Jour confess. A soft chiming sound startled him. He looked around, catching a glimpse of a familiar ice cream cart.

“You know,” he drawled, “I'd really love to go get some ice cream right now. What do you think?”

Marinette blinked in confusion at how nervous he sounded, “But… we've just eaten a whole cone each. Do you think you can manage another one?”

“We can share,” the boy smiled sheepishly.

Marinette looked around, looking for the cause of his sudden behavior, and saw the food cart and Andre standing near it.

Felix raised his hand to his nape to smooth his hair.

“Well?..” he pried.

The girl turned to him with a sly grin, “I thought you didn't believe in such things.”

“You never know, how magic works,” Felix retorted. “So, what do you say? Are you up for another one?”

Marinette smiled, looking at him lovingly.

“Only if we share.”


	31. Day 31. AU. Bridgette/Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cheated. The prompt of the day is AU, and since I'm writing this pairing in edorazzi's Twin AU, I did just that and used this last day to get Adrien and Bridgette together. Because this line stayed unfinished after [day 17 (sick day)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866198/chapters/32236233).  
> So, here it is.  
> This piece finishes the ML Rarepair March. I wanted to thank @purrincess-chat for hosting it and @edorazzi for creating this wonderful AU I enjoyed exploring so much.  
> I hope, you enjoyed it too!

Adrien was fumbling with his bag strap awkwardly, waiting for Bridgette to arrive. She had asked him to go to the movies with her, again, and now he knew that she actually liked him. This knowledge didn't let him stay calm over the past three days. And he's been really lacking sleep over this time.

Why did she have to say this? Granted, she didn't know he could hear her that time, but still… Now he had to break her heart, because it wasn't fair to let her hopes up, while he was still dreaming of Ladybug.

On the other hand, Ladybug hasn't been the one who kept him up lately. But he was sure that the only reason he was lying awake thinking of Bridgette, was the revelation he had during that akuma attack.

“You look bad,” Bridgette stated from behind him.

Adrien jumped. Actually jumped, because he wasn't expecting to see her so soon. He wasn't ready for the talk.

“I… um… hi,” he stammered, scratching his nape.

“Have you gotten the tickets yet?” the girl pried.

“Ah… well… no,” he stuttered, looking around, trying to define, where he could do that.

“Then we need to get going,” Bridgette bid, grabbing his hand and dragging him inside the building, “the movie starts in, like, ten minutes.”

Adrien followed her without a word, too deep in thought to say anything else.

“What about popcorn?” came Bridgette's cheerful voice.

“Sure,” he nodded absentmindedly.

The girl taped her lips, contemplating the options.

“We can buy a small bowl each, or we can take a large one and share.”

The suggestion stroke Adrien. This wasn't right. Yes, they've been doing that a lot during their previous meetings, but now that he knew that she actually liked him, the fact of sharing popcorn gained a whole new intimate meaning. He couldn't let this happen.

“The large portion, please,” the girl ordered.

Or maybe he could. What bad could possibly happen from just sharing the popcorn?

“Well, we gotta go,” the girl declared, grabbing his hand again and pulling him towards the movie hall.

Adrien flinched and pulled back, retrieving his hand. This wasn't right. She couldn't keep behaving this way. They shouldn't hold their hands while not dating. He needed to tell her now. He needed to tell that he was in love with someone else.

The girl turned to him, frowning in confusion, “We're going to be late, you know?”

“We can't hold hands,” he blurted out. “This is not a date.”

Bridgette's frown deepened, “I know it. But I didn't think you saw it this way. I won't touch you if it really bothers you.”

Adrien gulped. He needed to say this.

“Actually,” he drawled, “I need to talk to you.”

Bridgette checked the time.

“Can't it wait?” she pried. “We're going to be late, you know.”

The boy shook his head vigorously.

“Okay,” she sighed, “what do you want to talk about?”

Adrien took a breath.  _ This is not a date. _ “This is not a date,” he started.  _ But I know you want it to be. _ “But you know, I want it to be.”  _ But to me, you are just a friend. _ “Because to me, you are more than just a friend.”  _ Wait, what? _

Adrien froze, trying to think back to what he had just said. Those were not the right words. He didn't mean them.

The girl squinted at him.

“Did you mean it?” she pried.

Oh, sweet, she was offering him an escape plan. He could use it.

“I did,” he said confidently. “And I do.”

Just… what was happening? Didn't he want to be honest with this girl? Didn't he want to tell her he liked someone else? Didn't he want this relationship - whatever it was - to end?

The truth was - he didn't. Bridgette was a huge part of his life now, and he truly wanted it to stay that way. He wanted to see her smile even more often. He wanted to pun battle with her. He wanted her to be his.

“I want you to be my girlfriend,” he voiced, still processing this line of thought. “Will you go out with me?”

Slowly, very slowly, Bridgette's lips stretched into a grin. Late, very late, Adrien noticed a predator look in her eyes. He only had so much time to catch her, when she pounced at him, hugging him tightly. The bowl of popcorn fell on the floor, its insides scattering around them.

“I will,” she whispered into his ear. Adrien could feel her smiling against his neck, and he couldn't keep himself from grinning like an idiot.

After all these nights without sleep, after all those plans of how to solve this problem… This was the wonderful solution he never knew he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/172444708538/rarepair-march-day-31-au-i-cheated-the-prompt)


End file.
